The Crime Kickers
by TicTacToeUK
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby decide to dress up like superheroes, things don't go to plan when Pops joins in...
1. Chapter 1

"The adventures of Flowerman and Pollen will continue next week !". The voice over on the TV screamed as the closing credits began to roll.

"ah man, that show rocks ! we should totally make super hero costumes" chirped Rigby.

"Dude that's an awesome idea", agreed Mordecai, "we would make awesome crime fighters !..."

They both heard someone coming down the stairs behind them.

"Oh ! What is happening here Mordecai and Rigby ?" said Pops as he entered the room.

"Hey Pops, we were just saying how we would make awesome crime fighters", answered Mordecai.

"Oh really ? How wonderful ! Did you two know that in my youth I also used to be good at that ?"

"no way Pops", shouted Rigby.

"It is quite true - I have photos to prove it; I shall go to retrieve my photographic album. I will be right back !". With that, Pops ran out of the room, laughing as he went.

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged glances but before they could move, Pops returned. He flicked through his large old album as he walked.

"Ah, here is the page !" He said, as he let them see the pictures.

"Erm, what is this supposed to be Pops ?.." Mordecai asked hesitantly.

The picture showed a much younger Pops, dressed in an apron, wearing rubber gloves and carrying a toilet plunger.

"It is I !", Pops exclaimed - clearly pleased with himself, "I used to be quite the grime fighter...my counter tops were always shiny"

"we we're talking about CRIME fighters, Pops"

"Oh my, I never used to break the law, I can assure you !". Pops looked immediately worried.

"Whatever Pops", continued Mordecai, "so who's in ?. We will work on our costumes tonight, and meet back here tomorrow morning - agreed ?"

"hmmm hmmm", nodded Rigby

"Oh ! What a wonderous notion !", exclaimed Pops, "see you fellows tomorrow then" and he ran back out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Mordecai and Rigby both rushed downstairs.

Mordecai was dressed in blue boots and had a blue cloth face mask tied over his eyes. He put his arms on his hips, "I am Blue Bird" he proclaimed.

"Oh real original" scoffed Rigby, "no one will know it's you"

Mordecai looked at his friend "so who are you supposed to be?"

Rigby was wearing sunglasses with black face paint smeared down his face. "I am The Furry Fury" he shouted.

"That's a lame costume dude, you're just wearing glasses and that sports paint we found in the bin the other day.", Mordecai said.

"The Furry Fury needs no gimmicks", Rigby replied waving his arms in the air, "I will take bad guys dooowwnnn".

"Knock knock" said Pops as he opened the front door and came into the room.

Both Mordecai and Rigby turned to see him. He came in dressed as a vintage baseball player, complete with trousers tucked into his socks with thick old leather sports shoes. He also wore a cloth cap and in his hand and propped over his shoulder was an old baseball bat.

"What's that Pops ?", they both asked together.

"You said to come in a costume, and this is one of my favourites - It's my old team uniform."

"We meant to make your own, but whatever dude. it's way better than Rigbys... Do you have a name ?"

"A name ?", Pops paused - sounding puzzled, "Yes of course. It is Pops...did my costume fool you ?". With this Pops clapped his hands and started to laugh. "Jolly good show !"

"No like an alter ego - to make you sound mysterious and to strike fear into bad guys", interrupted Mordecai.

"Oh this is fun !"

Pops thought for a moment. "Well, now let's see... I am a man...and I'm carrying a bat with which to vanquish evil...",he laughed again, "so how about Bat Man ?"

"Dude I think that might be already taken !" Shouted Rigby.

"Oh how disappointing ? you mean I'm not the first baseball inspired crime fighter ? Bad show". Pops frowned.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. Mordecai spoke first "we will work on your name later Pops. Let's go outside - see what's happening."

All three headed out of the front door, then down the outside stairs that lead to the park.

As they got to the bottom a golf cart pulled up - Benson got out. He looked at all three of them in turn.

"What have you three come as ? Mordecai and Rigby...what are you two slackers doing ? You should be mowing the lawn by now...and as for you Pops; Why are you involving yourself with these two idiots ?"

"Oh how did you know it was us ? We are crime fighters now Benson - do you want to join our merry band ?", said Pops.

Benson started to go visibily redder.

"No I do not - now you two, get to work immediately before you are fired; take Babe Ruth here with you if you must, but I do not want to see you again until after the lawns are finished !"

He stomped back to his cart before anyone could say anything more and then drove off quickly.

"Come on Rigby, we had best go before Benson blows a fuse...are you coming Pops ?" Mordecai said as he watched the cart disappear from view.

"Oh yes, of course chums...", replied Pops, "...justice waits for no man"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Grandmas!"

Muscle Man shouted at the three costumed friends as they walked past the Snack Bar.

"Oh hey Muscle Man", answered Mordecai.

"What are you ladies dressed as ?"

"We are heroes now Muscle Man. We are searching for villains. Have you seen any ?", asked Pops.

Muscle Man laughed and shook his head and said "No, but you know who else likes to search for villains ?..."

"Your mom by any chance ?", interrupted Rigby.

"No...my Uncle Jerry...he's a cop, it's not always about my mom you losers...", Muscle Man paused, "...but you know who also answers things wrong ?...MY MOM !"

At that Muscle Man ripped off his shirt and twirled it around his head "WOOOooooooo".

Mordecai sighed. "come on you guys, let's get the lawns done"

They continued on, eventually reaching the shed where the gardening equipment is stored.

"Guys look !", said Rigby as they approached the door, "the lock has been broken off"

They all hurried and opened the door - the mower was missing.

"Aw man, Benson is totally going to blame us for this"

"Jolly good show!" Pops laughed and he twirled around.

"No Pops, this is definitely not a good show - we will probably get fired", Mordecai sadly said.

"Oh on the contrary my dear fellow...the missing gardening device means that the Crime Kickers have just been handed their first case! How thrilling". Pops could barely get the sentence out without giggling to himself.

"Crime Kickers ?" Mordecai and Rigby said together.

"Yes. Every good team needs a name, I have been thinking about it - we are going to avenge crime, so I initially thought of a name to do with that, but I could not think of anything suitable"

"Wwwwwoooooaaahhhhhhh" Mordecai started, the other two joining in. "Crime Kickers it is...criminals you better listen; we're going to put you prison" he rapped, but before he could continue a bright light appeared behind them.

"GREETINGS" was the first word they heard while they were still blinking to see what had caused the blinding flash...


End file.
